


I Love You, Man

by spaceacefrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: Ace's constant drinking and drug use has finally caught up with him. He struggles with his consequence as Peter tries to help him.





	I Love You, Man

“You can’t change! You’ll never change! And I can’t have you breaking my heart, Ace. Not anymore. We’re…we’re through!!”

The words echoed in his mind as he took another drink from the bottle of vodka, almost empty.

It had only been hours since those harsh words left Paul’s mouth, but it had felt like seconds with each time he played it over.

Even with all the alcohol in his system, making his vision blurry, he could still see Paul so clearly. Crying his eyes out as he pulled a piece of glass from his cheek. A piece of glass from the bottle of booze Ace had thrown in retaliation. What a dumb move that was.

He couldn’t go back. Couldn’t return to the hotel. He honestly didn’t know if he could. Paul had probably gone to Gene for advice and Gene most likely told the hotel staff not to let him come back. Sounds like something Gene would do.

Peter was almost done talking to the hooker behind the liquor store. He told Ace that a few girls would do the trick. Get his mind off of Paul. At least for the night. Oh, and alcohol. Alcohol would definitely help, but here he was almost done with a full bottle of vodka and all he could picture was that last moment. The last moment he saw his boyfriend, hurt and crying.

“You comin’, man?” Peter was hovering over the lead guitarist, hooker in one hand and tequila in the other.

The drunken Ace half nodded as he struggled to stand up. It was always so depressing. No matter how much he drank, his body functions would be so sloppy but, yet his mind would still be intact.

Peter hadn’t drunk any of his tequila yet, so he drove them back to their hotel. The same hotel Ace had been dreading coming back to.

When the two guys and their guest arrived, Ace hid his face as they made their way to the elevator. Just in case.

Peter had his own room. Thank god they didn’t have to room with another band member anymore. Well, Peter and Gene didn’t have to. Paul and Ace _always_ shared a room together.

As the trio passed Ace and Paul’s room, Ace paused. He glanced at the door. Remembering how he left. How he slammed the door as hard he could. He wondered if Paul was in there crying. Wondered if he was even in there at all.

Without realizing, the lead guitarist made his way over and reached for the handle.

“Ace, c’mon. Don’t” Peter pleaded with him. “Give him some space, man.”

The lead guitarist bit his lip so hard he could have sworn it was bleeding.

He stumbled back to the drummer and their guest.

Peter opened the door and began undressing as the girl rubbed his chest. Ace cocked his eyebrow and took another drink from his alcohol. Almost gone now.

“I thought this was about me tonight,” he whined.

“C’mon, spaceman. There’s room for two, isn’t there baby?” the drummer managed between hot smooches.

The girl just giggled and kept rubbing herself all over Peter.

It kind of turned Ace on. He had never looked at Peter this way before. His bare chest looked really good with those soft lush hands stroking it.

Peter and the hooker plopped onto the bed and began making out.

Ace looked down at his pants and noticed his growing erection. “Aw, shit…”

Peter looked up and laughed. “You should take care of that, spaceman.”

The lead guitarist shrugged and drank the last few sips of his vodka, throwing the bottle on the ground. The next to fall on the ground were his clothes. He threw them across the room and ran onto the bed, nearly crushing the other two.

The girl was not impressed, but she was getting paid and Ace was a rockstar after all.

As the girl’s lips met Ace’s he suddenly had another flashback. A flashback to the last time he kissed Paul. Earlier that day when they first got into their room. Paul had shimmied out of his costume and danced seductively for his boyfriend. Once he was done, he softly kissed him and tugged on his bottom lip.

The lead guitarist pulled back and froze. He shouldn’t be doing this. Not right now.

Peter noticed the tears forming in his best friend’s eyes. Maybe having some company tonight wasn’t what Ace needed after all.

The drummer stopped kissing on their hooker and politely asked her to leave. He paid her and showed her out the door.

When he returned he noticed the lead guitarist, now sitting up, crying his eyes out. Ace was never an emotional guy. No one in the band had seem him cry like this. Not even his boyfriend. In fact, most people genuinely believed Ace wasn’t lying about being from another planet since he showed no emotions.

Peter walked over to his friend, scared of how Ace would react if he tried to comfort him. He didn’t care though. Didn’t care if Ace slugged him or beat the shit out of him. He was his best friend and he wasn’t going to let him suffer like this.

“Ace, you okay?” he hopped on to the bed and gently laid his hand on the guitarist’s shoulder.

“What the fuck?! Why am I so fucked up!” Ace cried into his hands. “I fucked up, Peter. And now, now he’s gone. For good.”

Peter picked Ace up and laid him on his lap, brushing his fingers through Ace’s soft wavy hair.

“Shhh, you didn’t fuck up, Ace. It’s okay.”

Ace shook his head. “No, kitty. I’m a monster. He knows it. Everyone knows it.”

Peter’s heart had been stung. Ace was not a monster. He was the most loving person he knew. Had a heart of gold. He was even too good for this world.

“Acey, no, you’re not a monster. Please don’t think that. You’re amazing. The best person I know.”

The lead guitarist’s wet face was now buried in Peter’s chest. His crying had calmed down as he tried to catch his breath. “Kitty, please. Stop.”

Peter hated Paul. Their frontman was such a priss. Constantly being a diva. Constantly blaming Ace and him for everything. He blamed Ace for the problems in their relationship while he blamed Peter for the downfall increasing in the band. And Peter was sick of it. He was sick about being blamed for the band, but the abuse Ace received made his blood boil. Ace was not a bad guy. Sure, he has his issues, but who doesn’t?

“Ace, listen. You are so incredible. Paul doesn’t deserve you. Doesn’t deserve to have someone so sweet and loving like you. You would do anything in the world for anyone. Hell, you’d probably die for Gene and you can’t stand him. You’re amazing, Acey. And, I love you.”

Ace sniffled. He glanced up to see the drummer staring down at him. A heart-warming smile planted on his face. Ace could hear the tone in Peter’s voice change the moment he confessed his love. It wasn’t like the regular “I love you” they would throw around at each other. This was genuine.

“You love me? Like, love love me?”

Peter cupped Ace’s cheek and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was so different. Ace didn’t know if he liked it at first. It wasn’t his normal kisses he got from Paulie every day. Paul’s kisses were deep and wet. Peter’s were soft. So soft they sent vibrations from his lips to his head.

The drummer pulled back and lightly chuckled, “Yeah, silly. I love love you. I figure you’d figured that out by now. I mean, I only hang out with you in the band. No one else.”

Ace felt his cheeks burn and it was NOT because of the alcohol. His heart raced. His best friend was in love with him and he had no idea.

In this moment, Ace had never felt more loved. He was in love with Paul, but this was different. This was new and exciting. His BEST FRIEND was in love with him. The person he’d done everything with, things he would never do with Paul, was in love with HIM.

“Come here, kitty kitty.”

Ace pulled Peter’s head down and kissed him passionately. Peter laid Ace on the bed while he hovered over him, lips caressing his.

The lead guitarist ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, no curls to get tangled in. Just a smooth run through. The feeling sent tingles up his arms which caused him to giggle through the kiss.

Ace’s giggled vibrated Peter’s lips, tickling him. “Oh, Ace. I’ve dreamt of this for the last 4 years. And it’s everything I’d hoped it be.”

Ace blushed, he felt like a teenage girl who’s crush just asked her out. How could he had not noticed how Peter felt? They spent almost every waking moment together. Every waking moment he wasn’t with Paul.

“Aw, kitty. You’re so cute when you’re vulnerable.”

Peter’s cheeks lit up brighter than Ace’s. He stumbled for the right words to say before Ace pulled him down and kissed him again. This time going farther than he had before.

Ace’s tongue was nestled in the drummer’s mouth. Spreading the taste of vodka in every inch.

Peter ran his hands down Ace’s waist, enjoying every inch of unexplored territory. Enjoyed himself until he reached Ace’s cock. One quick touch and Ace pulled back.

Peter was confused. Was this not what Ace wanted? He for sure thought that Ace’s kiss was an indication that he was ready for this.

“Paulie..” Ace cried. “I can’t…not, not yet, Petey.”

Peter sighed and laid back, resting against the headboard. He was frustrated. He thought Ace was ready to understand he deserved much more than Paul, but he wasn’t.

Ace curled up and cried. He had cried all he could earlier, so now he was crying blanks. Eyes as dry as the desert.

Peter started to feel bad, Ace was heartbroken. He shouldn’t had thrown himself at him right now. Not while he was in this state.

“Aw, come here, goofball. I’m sorry.” The drummer dragged Ace beside him and placed the guitarist’s head on his chest.

Ace started to calm down as he listened to the beautiful rhythm of the drummer’s heartbeat. So soothing.

“Peter, I love you. Please don’t go.”

Peter smiled and placed a soft kiss on Ace’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, spaceman.”

Ace soon fell asleep as Peter stroked his hair. His mind was finally at ease. The memory from hours before was beginning to blur.

Peter, on the other hand, was now trapped in a constant memory loop. The image of broken Ace repeated over and over in his mind.

Paul was going to regret this.


End file.
